


Noticing Contrasts

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Atonement Addition, Drabble, F/M, Kristen Beyer, relaunch novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Kathryn thinks about the differences in some events.





	Noticing Contrasts

* * *

Kathryn sips her wine, glancing around the reception Neelix has organized, watching old and new friends mingle effortlessly. 

She was nervous arriving late, with Chakotay, despite his reassuring words. 

For seven years she was Voyager’s captain. How many receptions did he escort her to as her steadfast first officer? All of them ending with her returning to her quarters alone.

Where there was guilt.

Loneliness. 

Longing.

Taking a deep breath, she looks for Chakotay and their eyes meet. He gives her a small, knowing smile. 

Tonight is different. Tonight, she will not be returning to her quarters alone after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to killermanatee for her patience in helping me with this drabble. 
> 
> Also titles are hard. Took me 4 days to come up with it and I still don't love it. :/


End file.
